A vehicle seat typically includes foam cushions that separate an occupant from a rigid seat frame and that are compressible to conform to the contours of the occupant so that the occupant is comfortably supported. Flexible trim covers, such as fabric, leather, or vinyl, cover the foam cushions and form the occupiable outer surface of the seat. A vehicle seat is typically characterized by a lower seat portion and a seatback portion. The lower seat portion defines a generally horizontal surface to support an occupant, and the seatback portion defines a generally vertical surface to support the back of an occupant.